The present invention pertains to a glove conditioning device and, more particularly, to a simple hand-shaped form over which a golf glove may be placed to retain its shape and facilitate drying.
Hand-shaped form devices for shaping and drying gloves are well known in the art. Such devices typically take the shape of a complete hand and include a palm portion, four fingers and a thumb. The prior art also discloses the use of different materials for making glove forms, including wire and solid metals, molded plastics, and combinations thereof. Some devices are completely rigid, while others are formable or articulating.
Examples of typical prior art glove forms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D. 193,408; 2,783,925; and 4,018,382. These prior art patents show the use of molded plastic constructions and constructions using both plastic and metal. This prior art also shows simple one piece constructions, as well as more complex adjustable and articulating constructions in which the form may be adjusted to accommodate varying glove sizes.
Golfers often wear a single golf glove which may typically be made of leather and be fairly expensive in cost. The glove may become damp or wet in use from perspiration or precipitation and, when not in use, might typically be balled or rolled up and inserted in a pocket in a golf bag or the like. As a result, the glove will not dry properly, may become wrinkled and deformed, and prematurely crack and wear out. Above identified U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,382 describes a glove form which may be particularly adapted to accommodate a golf glove and includes means for attaching the glove form to a golf bag, golf cart or the like. However, the form is extremely complex in construction, bulky in shape, and likely very expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a real need for a simple and inexpensive glove form which may be used to condition a golf glove by retaining its shape and facilitating drying.